Quest for the Cure
by DoublexEdge
Summary: Annabeth goes to visit Percy in New York, then they go to camp and get another prophecy from Rachel. Then Percy, Thalia, Nico, and Annabeth go off on the quest. While fighting monsters along the way. Will they succeed? Will they get broken down along the way? Whose life will change forever? READ TO FIND OUT! Percabeth fluff
1. Chapter 1

**Well I hope you guys will like my first story, review please?**

Percy POV:

It was a typical Monday morning. I woke up, showered and got dressed, had breakfast, then got to school late. thankfully so did Nico and Thalia. So on our way walking to school we talked about the most random things like blue food, trees, and camp. The whole time we were talking I was thinking of the one and only Annabeth. It was a few months after we had started dating, she was still in San Francisco. Gods I miss my Wise Girl. That was when we got to school and the bell rang, we all sprinted to class, well at least I did.

While i was running i ran into the most annoying girl in the world, Jasmine (sorry to all the jasmines' out there). "What do you want Jasmine?" i asked in a hurry. "Oh, hi Perrcyy." she replied in what was supposed to be a seductive voice. "Hi, now can you move i need to get to class." i said moving to the side to get past her. She stepped over as well "Well i was wondering if you wanted to catch a movie or something?" she asked in that annoying voice. "I told you like a million times I HAVE A GIRLFRIEND!" i practically shouted. "Well how come I haven't seen her?"  
she asked looking a bit annoyed. "Cause, she lives in California" i replied more urgent to get to class and away from her. Then she finally stalked off, thank goodness. After going through 4 hours of class time it was lunch.

LINE BREAKER

At lunch i went to go grab a ham sandwich and a bottle of water, the usual. Then i went to find Thalia, Grover, Nico, and Juniper at our table. We always sat at the same table because be were kinda popular, I'm not saying popular-popular but you get what i mean. I was on the swim team and track, Nico was on track, so was Thalia. Grover and Juniper were both head of the gardening club here too. After we all had lunch we had 2 more classes to go. Yay, insert sarcasm here.

LINE BREAKER

After school i ran home and grabbed a snack, then i saw a note on the fridge 'hey Percy ill be gone for a bit, off to the grocery store -Love Mom'. After that i ran into my room and grabbed a drachma, ran into the bathroom and made a rainbow to Iris message Annabeth. "O' goddess Iris accept my offering and show me Annabeth, San Francisco!" I said throwing the drachma into the rainbow. Then the image flicked and i saw Annabeth sitting in her room with a laptop in her lap typing away. Clearly she didn't notice me yet so as loud as i could i yelled "WISE GIRL". She practically jumped off her bed. "Perseus Jackson!" She replied angry but happy at the same time. "Not happy to see me or something?" I asked. Then her face softened " no i just- i didn't- i was-" she tried replying. "I was kidding Annabeth" i said, making her blush. "So whats up?" She asked. I was surprised at her sudden mood change, " nothing, just wanted to talk to you" now it was my turn to get red. We talked for an hour later and then she said "hey, i gotta surprise for you tomorrow". "What is it." I asked curiously. "If i told you it wouldn't be a surprise now would it." She replied smirking. "Aawwww but i wanna know!" I begged. "You'll just have to wait and see" she said before waving her hand through the IM. Now i couldn't wait till tomorrow.

**Authors Note: All the characters mentioned belong to the mind of the one and only Rick Riordan, except for Jasmine. That was my mind. More to come tomorrow or Thursday! :)**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

**Authors note: Hey guys, hope you liked the 1st chapter. I'll be writing longer chapters from now on. As always, review?**

Annabeth's POV:

It was Tuesday and the day I was going to see Percy physically again after many months apart. I had my suitcase packed since last week and tucked away neatly in the corner of my room. So after I got up and put on a white t-shirt and some grey jeans and converse, I grabbed my suitcase and basically sprinted downstairs.  
"Annabeth slow down, I know you want to get to the airport to see Percy again but you have to eat first." My dad said with a mouthful of bacon and eggs. "Alright, alright ill eat something" I replied a bit annoyed. "Your going to see Percy today?" Mathew asked. "Yes I am" I told him with a smile. "Where are you going to stay Annabeth?" asked Bobby curiously. "At Thalia's place" I said while getting up to put my plate in the sink. "Bye dad, bye guys, bye Susan" I said heading out the door.

LINEBREAKER after Annabeth gets to NY

"Hey Thalia, where are you? I thought you were picking me up" I asked into the phone. "I'm closer than you think" she replied, she sounded right next to me. As I turned around I was tackled by a bear tight hug, from none other than Thals. "Well nice to see you too" I said to her as she released me from her death grip. "Let's get to Goode before Percy does so I can surprise him" I said with a hint in my voice. "Okay let's go" she replied.  
As Thalia drove to the school she said "hey, when we get there and girls are talking to Percy and flirting with him, don't freak out, ok?." Now I was a bit stunned, "why" was all I managed to say. "Let's just say, we're popular and a lot of girls throw themselves at him, don't take it personally. He has told them he has a girlfriend", Thalia replied cautiously. "Well lets see what happens when he starts running to the office this morning" I said smirking. "Oh, crap Annabeth has a plan" Thalia said looking worried.  
As I walked down the long halls of Goode to find the office I ran into the one and only Nico di' Angelo. "Hey, I haven't seen you in forever!" He said a bit loud, "ssshhhh, I don't want Percy to know I'm here yet" I whispered. "Oh ok, we'll see you later Annabeth." Nico said walking away. Sometimes that boy is just plain weird. I went into the office and got my schedule, now time to find my locker, as I was walking down the hall I heard talking. "I told you Jasmine I don't want to go out with you! I HAVE A GIRLFRIEND!", it was Percy's voice.  
As I leaned in closer to get a better view I saw him there, with a dark green shirt and black jeans and converse. "She doesn't have to know, I haven't even seen her before. How do I know she even exists?" The girl that was probably 'Jasmine' said. Now I was quite ticked off, she was hitting on my boyfriend when clearly he didn't want to talk. "I need to get to my class, can I go now?" Percy asked pleadingly. "Whatever" Jasmine said while walking away swinging her hips a bit to much.

Percy's POV:

I was absolutely tired of Jasmine constantly trying to go out with me and kiss me, and the fact that the swim team and Jasmine herself didn't think that Annabeth was real ticked me off even more. But that wouldn't stop me from being happy today though, Annabeth had a surprise for me and I wasn't going to let anyone or anything spoil it. Well I'm in my last class of the day since we had a short schedule today. Lunch was in about 10 minutes, but luckily it was Paul's class or Mr. Blofis at school anyway. The bell rang and I headed off to the cafeteria to grab some food, 'cause man was I starving! As i was walking to grab some food I was stopped by the one and only Jasmine and her posse. "Hey Percy, wanna sit with me at lunch today?" she asked while pointing to herself. "No, i never wanted to sit with you at lunch before . Can I go to my friends now? i begged, eager to leave. "Well you should sit with me" she said while dragging me to the 'popular table' and sitting me down next to her.

I decided to stay for a bit and leave when she wouldn't notice. I looked over to the table i usually sit at with the gang, surprisingly they weren't there. After a few grueling minutes at the table a speaker came on saying "Will my boyfriend 'Seaweed Brain' come to the middle of the cafeteria?". I was absolutely stunned. I looked around and everyone seemed to be looking around so I knew it was for real, and not a hallucination. I looked to the middle of the cafeteria and saw Annabeth standing on top of a makeshift stage out of tables. I stood up and ran to her, I heard Jasmine gasping and she looked either really mad or sad or angry, maybe all of them? I ran to the table and jumped up, i picked up Annabeth and swung her around.

"Seaweed Brain put me down!" she shouted happily. I set her down hugging her tight and then i gave her a kiss on the lips. **(cliche i know)**. Lucky me she kissed back eagerly, tangling her hands in my hair. I put my hands around her waist and pulled her closer, then Thalia just had to ruin the moment.

**A/N: I love cliff hangers. Come back for chapter 3 when they go to camp and find out some surprising news! CX**


	3. Chapter 3

_**HerosOfOlympusBooks**_

_**I love this! You are amazing!**_

**A/N: Thanks for the first review. :p**

_**ThalicoRULZ**_

_**Is there gonna be Thalico?**_

_**Please? Since Thalia doesn't seem to be a Hunter in this story...**_

_**They're so cute together!**_

_**Anyway, aside from that, I like how Annabeth did an announcement in the cafeteria. That takes guts, and she has the guts.**_

_**I kinda want a Jasmine Poverty and see her plot to break them, but gets embarrassed because the plan backfired, or something like that.**_

**A/N: Just wait, Thalico will be near the end of the story, right now she is a hunter, but is off duty because she needed an education. :/ **

**As for the Jasmine plot, it's going to be in this chapter. :)**

Chapter 3:

Thalia POV: (didn't see that coming did yah?)

So Percy and Annabeth were basically making out on the table in front of the whole cafeteria, and I had to step in. I did the natural thing and screamed "PDA, GET A ROOM ALREADY!" while jumping in the middle of them and pushing them apart. When I pushed them apart Percy stumbled and fell off the table, and then his face landed into a pile of mashed potatoes and I couldn't hold in my laughter. I was laughing so hard I fell off the table myself dragging Annabeth along with me, then she grabbed onto Nico and we all went stumbling down.

LINEBREAKER

Jasmine POV:

It was after lunch and after that laugh fest, I had gym with Percy and his friends. After making a scene with that dumb blonde, I was going to die. I hope she wasn't in this class with us, I was wrong. As soon as Percy came in I got all happy. But then about a minute later that dumb blonde came in and ran to Percy. Percy then lifted her up and swung her around, she was going to pay for stealing my future boyfriend.

I casually got up and went to talk with Chase, a guy that could help me break them up. Chase could get any girl he wanted, taken or not. "Hey Chase, could you do me a favor?" I asked sweetly. "Yeah sure, whatcha need?" he asked, and then said "If it has anything to do with me and getting Percy Jackson's girlfriend, I'm in". Well that part was easy enough. Then I told him my plan on how to embarrass Annabeth in front of Percy. "Okay sounds good" he said while walking away smirking.

Annabeth POV:

As I was talking to Percy a blonde, brown-eyed guy walked up to us. "Hey there blondie." He said to me. I was sick to my stomach from hearing that, but offended at the same time. Percy got up and said "Chase, she's my girlfriend so back off, and NO ONE calls her 'blondie' ever". I was grateful for a protective boyfriend like him, but also worried because I knew that Percy could knock out Chase in a single punch. Over the summer we've been apart his muscles got toned and a bit more tanned. "Hey Perce, calm down. It's nothing" I said, I didn't want Percy to knock out someone on my first day here. As I said that Percy backed down. "Well umm Jasmine wants to talk to your girlfriend here, what's her name?" Chase tried to ask coolly. "Annabeth, who's Jasmine?" I asked, even though I knew. "She's the slut over there" Percy mumbled to me, while pointing to a girl with dyed blonde hair, that looked almost white. "Oh okay, I'll be right back" I said to him and giving him a quick peck before leaving.

"Hey, I heard you wanted to talk to me?" I asked Jasmine. "Oh yeah, what's your name and what are you doing with my _boyfriend_?!" she asked in the squeakiest voice I've ever heard. "What do you mean your boyfriend? Last I checked he was mine" I spat back, already I didn't like her. But then Percy came over and wrapped his hands around my waist pulling me in, I smirked at Jasmine. "Percy what are you doing with this dumb blonde?" she said going red with anger. Now I was mad, no one calls a child of Athena 'dumb'. "The only dumb blonde around here is you, and I bet that this isn't even your real hair color." I said reaching for my dagger.

Just then the coach came in and said "COME ON, LETS GET TO SPARRING". This was going to be great I thought. "Just wait Annabellie, ill beat you at this." Jasmine said while walking away looking really confident. Then I looked at the coach, it was Malcolm. "Malcolm?!" I shouted asking. "Annabeth?" he asked looking at me. I ran up to him and gave him a hug, "This is the job you got, leaving camp?" I asked. "Yeah" he replied putting me down seeing Percy was there. "Hey Perce, sorry" Malcolm said to Percy. "It's fine" Percy said.

"Okay, let's spar now, Can we have our first volunteer?" Malcolm said to the class. Percy and I raised our hands but then Jasmine ran to the front of the class. "Ok then, Jasmine pick an opponent." Malcolm said. "Annabeth" she said flatly. "Are you sure? Annabeth has a lot of experience with this stuff, she's been training for years." Malcolm said to Jasmine. "Well I've also been trained" she said a little too confident. "Well ok then, first fight of the day ANNABETH versus JASMINE." Malcolm said like a game show host.

I got up and went to 'get a weapon' instead I pulled out my dagger, knowing it wouldn't hurt mortals. Then we got on the mat to spar. Jasmine picked out a sword that looked like a gladiator sword. Then the battle began. Jasmine made the first move, she tried to stab at my stomach but I blocked easily. She scowled and retreated. Then I jabbed at her side, surprisingly she blocked and almost disarmed me. This went on for about 10 minutes; we were both tired and sweating. Then she struck and I got a chance to disarm her. Once she was disarmed I pinned her down to the mat on top of her, dagger at her neck. She looked so scared. As I got up Malcolm announced me as winner.

"This isn't over Annabellie" Jasmine said as she got up. Gym was almost over, so the janitor came in and decided to mop up the floor. The mop was just in the middle of the floor and the janitor seemed to have his back turned. Jasmine was walking straight into the mop; she turned and winked at Percy. Then she slipped on the mop and fell right into the bucket of dirty water. She started screaming and trashed about, the bucket then tipped over pouring the water all over her, Face, hair, everything.

That was how my first day at Goode had ended.

**A/N: Hope you guys like the chapter, more to come tomorrow. Review please? Next chapter there gonna visit camp.**

**ALL RIGHTS GO TO THE ONE AND ONLY RICK RIORDAN.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Sorry for not posting Yesterday, i was busy and needed an idea.**

Chapter 4:

Percy POV:

"Ready to go to Camp guys?", I asked the gang. "Yup, now I get to spend time with my Seaweed Brain, without Jasmine.", Annabeth replied.

LINEBREAKER

It was after school and we were on our way to my house, to drive to camp. "So how long are we going to be there for?", asked Thalia. "The whole weekend", Annabeth replied. As we made our way up my house, my mom drove up the drive way. "Hey mom" I said. "Do you guys want something to eat before going off to camp?" She asked. "Sure, we'd love something to eat!", said Nico.

As we were walking inside, I saw something in the corner of my eye. It was a pack of hellhounds coming our way. "Guys watch out!" I yelled. As soon as I said that, everyone had the weapons out and ready. Me and Annabeth killed about 5 of them. Leaving Nico and Thalia the other 5. Luckily we got them all before they could do any damage to the houses. We went inside covered in golden dust. "Well that was fun" remarked Thalia. "Yeah, it was" replied Nico sarcastically.

When Thalia and Nico were looking in the cabinets for food, I whispered to Annabeth. "You wanna go up in my room and listen to some music before we leave?" I asked. She smirked and said "Sure anything with you is better than watching them fight for the last bag of chips". Right on que, "NICO, where are the last bag of Cheetos?!" Thalia screamed. "I ermm neew" Nico said with a mouthful of Cheetos. "Let's go" Annabeth said wanting to get away from the chaos. I nodded heading to my room with her.

Once we got in my room I went to my iPod dock, "whatcha wanna listen too?" I asked. "Green Day" she said plopping on my bed. I put in Green Day's song called 'American Idiot' and plopped on the bed with her. I leaned over on my side, watching her twiddle with her hair. "Why are you watching me?", she asked while raising an eyebrow. "Just cause your beautiful" I replied telling the truth. Then I leaned in for a kiss, lucky me she leaned in too. So for the next 10 minutes we were in my room listening to Green Day and making out.

Just then Thalia and Nico came in with food in there arms. Then the food dropped to the floor and exploded. Annabeth and I parted from the kissing with a little pop sound. "I told you they'd be in here kissing!" Thalia said to Nico. "Fine you win" Nico said pulling out a bag of Doritos from his coat pocket and giving it to Thalia. "Thank you very much" Thalia said smiling. Nico and Annabeth are the only ones that can make her smile. "let's go to camp" I said eagerly.

LINEBREAKER

When we got to the base of the hill, I intertwined my hand with Annabeth's as we walked up to Chiron. "Hello Percy, Annabeth, Thalia, and Nico." Chiron said when we approached him. "You know the rules Percy, at least try to keep the PDA to a minimum" Chiron said to Annabeth and me. This caused Thalia and Nico to snicker behind us.

As usual Annabeth and I went to the arena to have a sparring match. "Bet you you can't beat me in less then 5 minutes" I said to her. "Bet you I can" she replied. "What do I get if I win?", I asked curiously. "A kiss", Annabeth said. "Is that it?" I asked again. "And I'll go with you to the beach before the campfire." She replied. "Deal" I said while getting in position. We went on blocking each others moves for about 3 minutes, then Annabeth lunged at my stomach. I blocked but then realized she was coming straight at me. I stumbled and fell then she seized the opportunity and landed on top of me dagger at my throat. "Riptide was about a foot away so I was stuck. Then she made the mistake of looking into my eyes and getting paralyzed for a second. But that's all I needed, I quickly flipped her over and in the process the dagger went flying over to riptide. I won in 4mins 39secs, as it said on the watch. I quickly helped her up and brushed off my pants, "what about my reward?" I asked. "You get both at the beach" she said looking annoyed that she didn't win. "Fine, lets go eat now" I said taking her hand.

LINEBREAKER

At the beach we walked in the water, willing both of us not to get wet. We made out on the sand for a bit until some Aphrodite girls started squealing. Then the bell rang, signaling the campfire. We walked hand in hand and sat down. "I heard Rachel is here today" Annabeth said while leaning her head on my shoulder. "Yeah, I haven't seen her though, take that back" I said and took back when I saw her walking to the stage. "Hey everybody how are you doing?" She asked the entire camp. Goods' and greats' rang out through the auditorium. "Ok, we have some old campers here today and I want them to come up on stage!" She said louder than usual.

As I got up with Annabeth, Thalia and Nico got up on the other side too, wonder why they were sitting together alone... As we all got up and went to the stage, Rachel's eyes turned green. Then the oracle voice came out and said

_"The four shall go to the cure,_

_Beware the the grave dangers_

_The death shall lose a chance_

_The sky will leave a life_

_The wise shall be broken_

_The hero will loose all loved"_

**A/N: I know you guys love me, and cliff hangers WHOOP WHOOP! Well that the prophecy chapter, now for the adventure. Always, review!**

**ALL RIGHTS GO TO RICK RIORDAN**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Thanks for the review! :p**

_HerosOfOlympusBooks:_

_WHOOP WHOOP!_

**Yes, WHOOP WHOOP!**

Chapter 5:

Annabeth POV:

Quest time, _again_. I was looking forward to a nice weekend at camp with Percy until, Rachel gave another prophecy.

"The four shall go to the cure. Beware the grave dangers. The death shall lose a chance, The sky will leave a life, The wise shall be broken. The hero will loose all loved".

What the Hades does that mean? Well it's clear that there will be four on the quest this time. The symbols are very clear too, Nico is death, Thalia is sky, I'm the wise, and Seaweed Brain is the hero. _My Hero_, great the Aphrodite is getting to me now. "Where's Chiron? Shouldn't he be here making the quest announcement?" I asked. "He probably didn't hear it" stated Thalia. "Yeah, probably" Nico said, and then his face went pale. "Nico what's wrong?" Thalia asked worried. Thalia worried? I must be hallucinating. "Chiron, he- he's- it's-" Nico stuttered. "What is it?" Percy asked with his brows furrowed.

Then Thalia and Nico ran to the Big House. What else could I do, so I followed with Percy on my tail. When we got to the door, it was open. As I walked inside I saw Chiron in centaur form, lying on the floor with a huge gash in his side. There was blood everywhere. I started to tear up, my knees buckled and I fell to the floor crying. I didn't care if anyone saw a child of Athena cry. I was going to either way. Then Percy knelt down next to me and put an arm around my shoulders. "It's ok, everything will be fine." He murmured into my ear. Then he put his fingers under my chin and made me look at him. His eyes weren't sparkling anymore but filled with dread and fear. I realized I need to be strong, for Percy and for the camp.

I quickly got up and went over to Chiron's limp body. "Percy, can you get the Apollo campers?" I asked. "Yeah sure" he replied before going out the door. "Thalia and Nico apply pressure to the wound, I'll go get some nectar. I went down the hallway to the first-aid kit. I grabbed some nectar and headed back to the main room. I poured some of the nectar over the wound and it began to heal slightly. Percy came back with the Apollo campers and Will Solace got to work.

Will said a prayer to his dad and the wound started closing up. "Can you guys clean up the blood? I need to get some air" I asked. "Yeah sure" Thalia said. I headed out the door to the beach, I heard footsteps behind me. "Percy, I'm fine you don't need to follow me." I said. "I want to make sure if you're ok" he replied. I rolled my eyes. I got to the beach and plopped down on the sand, Percy came and sat next to me. I laid my head on his lap, looking into his eyes. "What?" he asked, smiling. "Nothing, just thinking how lucky I am to have a great boyfriend like you." I replied. "Come on, I wanna show you something.", he said getting up and pulling me with him. "What?" I asked. "Something, now close your eyes" Percy said pulling me to the ocean. "Fine" I said covering my eyes with my hands. Percy put his hands around my waist and started walking forward, forcing me to go forward also. We waddled up to shoulder height in the water, then Percy made a bubble around us.

After about 5mins of us floating in a bubble Percy said "You can open your eyes now Wise Girl". As I opened my eyes I gasped. In front of me was letters in the water that spelled out 'I Love You' with dolphins and other sea creatures swimming around. "Percy it's amazing" I said tearing up. "Don't thank me yet" he replied, while turning me around. Behind me was the words 'Wise Girl + Seaweed Brain' inside a heart. "Percy Jackson, I love you too" I said to him before leaning in and giving him the 2nd best underwater kiss of all time. After about 10mins of making out underwater and ending up in a position of one on top of another, we surfaced and went to talk to Rachel. "WHERE IS PERCY AND ANNABETH?" Thalia screamed. Percy pulled me behind a bush and we started to listen to the conversation. "Calm down Thalia, they're probably making out somewhere" Nico said and we both blushed. "let's jump out and surprise them" Percy whispered in my ear, making me shiver. "okay" I said. Percy then mouthed the words "one, two, three!". We jumped out of the bush and screamed at the top of my lungs.

"AAHHHHHHHGGGGGG" Thalia screamed jumping behind Nico. Nico pulled out his weapon and looked crazed. After a minute they focused and realized that we just pranked them. "ANNABETH HOW DARE YOU SCARE ME?" Thalia yelled. "Sorry, it was Percy's idea." I said pointing to him. "Well thanks a lot Annabeth, now I'm going to die" Percy said. "Sorry" I said, then giving him a kiss on the cheek. "Okay all better now. Let's go find Rachel". After we walked to the cave Apollo made, we walked in to find Rachel sitting there and writing random words on a paper. "Rachel we need to talk" I said. "Gorgon's blood, cure, death, sky, wise, hero." Rachel blurted out. "Rachel snap out of it, we need help" Percy said. That didn't work so Thalia went over and screamed "RACHEL" in her ear. Then Rachel shook her head violently and then seemed to get in focus again. "Hi, sorry about that. Sometimes I can't control it."

After Rach told us more about the prophecy we went to visit Chiron. Chiron was conscious now. "Chiron we need to go on a quest to the underworld" I said to him. "Well, that would be dangerous" Chiron said back. "I know, but we need Gorgan's blood. So we can heal your wound" Perce said with concern. "I was bound to die at some time" Chiron said to no one in particular. "That wound you have was made by a blade covered in Gorgan's blood. We need to get the cure to heal you before it's too late" Thalia said clinging onto Nico. "You can try my children, but if its Gorgan's blood, I will only have 2 days at the most" Chiron said wearily. "Then we will go on the quest" Percy said with so much confidence.

We all headed to our cabins to pack for the journey. Since Nico knows the underworld, he knows a short cut there. Apperently were heading to Florida. We all got out at the same time and asked Argus to take us to the train station. Once we got off the car, our adventure to Florida began.

**A/N: Thanks for reading! Review? ALL RIGHTS GO TO RICK RIORDAN**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: All rights go to Rick Riordan, but you can do a review. :p**

_HerosOfOlympusBooks _

_I am officially saying this. I love you for making this book. Yep._

**Awwee, Thanks.**

_Guest_

_The oracles words a bit obvious if its what i thought BUT the story is still really good. Your choice of words is amazing. So this review is positive!_

**Yeah I know, I couldn't think of anything else :/**

Chapter 3 (Thalia POV):

Well here we go, I thought as we walked down the sidewalk to a nearby café. Earlier we got on a train to Richmond, Virginia. Percy and Annabeth were walking hand in hand, me and Nico were just there….. As we came up to a café called 'Casual Café', Well that's a name I thought as we wandered inside. "Annabeth what do you want?" asked Percy, I rolled my eyes. "Anything is good, Seaweed Brain." She replied to him.

"Well hurry up we don't have all day!" Nico said, making me smirk. We all eventually ordered a drink and a pastry. We all got a Frappuccino. As we were eating, a biker dude came in. His eyes shone with a fire, behind his pair of glasses. "Ares" whispered Percy. "Well, what's he want?" asked Annabeth. "How should we know?" said Nico with a smart ace look on his face. Percy shot him a glance and he quickly wiped it off his face.

As Ares walked over; we all got an angry aura. "Hey chumps" Ares said to us. Percy scoffed. "That's not a nice way to say hello to a god" Ares said back annoyed. "What do you want?" asked Nico. "That isn't nice either, but I have a helpful hint for you guys." Ares replied calmly. "Since when is the almighty Ares helpful?" I asked. "Since your ol' man made me help you out." Ares said. "Anyways, since I am the god of war. I have a helpful hint for you in battles about to come. Watch out for the ground, and your weakness." He said then vanished. "Well thanks a lot!" I yelled, everyone in the café looked over to us and gave us all a weird look. "Great, let's go to the next train station" Annabeth said, and we all got up.

LINEBREAKER

We made our way onto the back of a train, it was scheduled to drop us off at Raleigh, North Carolina around 5a.m. After a few minutes on the train some Empousai boarded. "Great, here we go again." Percy murmured. "Thalia can you use the Mist, so we can attack?" Nico asked. I nodded and snapped my fingers, "Done" I said. "Ok good, one, two, and three" Annabeth said and we lunged. There were about 4 Empousai, so one for each of us. We all stabbed and blocked, but they fought back. "Well Percy Jackson. We meet again" one of the Empousai said. Annabeth scowled. "Yeah, so you're going to be dead, _again_" Percy said. As we all fought, the mortals were sitting there, reading or whatever, just like normal. As we killed all the Empousai, the train stopped and a speaker came on "Raleigh, North Carolina here we are". We had fought for about 3 hours.

We all got off and went to another train. "Do we have to ride another train?" Nico asked tiredly. "Yes, we have to get to Florida as soon as possible. We can sleep this time, hopefully" Annabeth replied. "What does 'hopefully mean'?" Percy asked. "Well we have all the children of the Big Three, and a child of a major goddess. We can be smelled from a mile away" Annabeth replied wisely. "Ok, let's get on train 9." Nico said. We all headed off to the train. This time we actually got some sleep.

LINEBREAKER

As we got off the bus in Atlanta, Georgia we ran into someone. "Piper? Jason? Leo?" we all asked in unison. "What are you guys doing here?" we all asked again. "What are you guys doing?" they asked us. "On a quest for Chiron" Percy said. "Really? Were on a quest for Lupa" said Jason. "Well maybe we can work together" Piper suggested. "We would love to but, we have 1 day left to get back to camp or-"Annabeth's voice cracked at the end and she started tearing up. I was going to comfort her but Percy beat me to it. "No, it's ok that won't happen" Percy said comfortingly into her ear, as he wrapped both arms around her. "Whats wrong?" asked Leo. "Chiron has been wounded, and we need a cure." Nico replied.

Everyone suddenly looked grim. "Well, we gotta go. Catch you later" Jason said. "Bye" we all said and headed off to different directions. We decided to stay at a motel for the next 3hrs to get some rest. As we were walking, a group of hellhounds jumped at us. "Weapons!" Percy yelled. We all got our weapons and started swinging. After about 10 endless minutes of slaying, a manticore came out of nowhere. "Well, well, well. We meet again Perseus Jackson." The manticore said. Percy flinched at the name. This gave the manticore enough time to lunge at Annabeth and grab her. As soon as he came he left, taking Annabeth with him.

Percy's eyes filled with sadness, anger, and grief. Then he filled with rage, after about 2mins all of the monsters were dead. Then Percy fell to the ground and started, crying. Percy Jackson, the supposedly invulnerable guy, was crying. "This was it, this is what Ares said" Nico stated. "He said to watch our weakness". I thought for a moment then I got it. "Annabeth is Percy's weakness" I said.

**A/N: Hope you guys like it.**


	7. Chapter 7

_CandySHINE_

_I AM GOING TO FAINT ABOUT THE PLOT AND HOW AWESOME THIS STORY IS. And I wonder what's Thalia's and Nico's weaknesses_

**Thanks, you'll find out soon. ;)**

_HerosOfOlympusBooks_

_*Squeals* OMG OMG *Stays on PC all night until you post the next chapter*_

**...happy you like it. A lot. :)**

Percy POV:

I was going to kill the manticore. He kidnapped Annabeth, _again_. But I was also mad at myself for letting her out of my sight, for a second. "We need to hurry to the train." I grumbled to Thalia and Nico. They both just nodded, I must've been really angry because they didn't even complain about not getting to sleep at the motel. I was going to find where Annabeth was and I saw going to save her, even before finding the cure for Chiron.

LINEBREAKER

We got off the train and now we were in Tallahassee, Florida. I decided to take a walk and cool off. I remembered something, I had Mrs.O' Leary. I whistled and nothing happened, I almost lost hope. Then the ground rumbled and there was my dog. "Hey girl. Nice to see you too." I stated as she started licking my face. "Whoa, calm down. I need some help. We have to find Annabeth" I said to her. Her ears perked up at Annabeth's name. "Let's get to Nico so he can translate." I said as I got on her back and we rode off to the train station.

"Do you think Percy is gonna be ok?" asked Thalia. "I don't know, I've never seen him this devastated." replied Nico. I heard them talking as I waked up, Mrs. O' Leary at my side. "Nico, can you translate?" I asked eagerly. "Yeah sure. Shoot" he replied. I explained to Mrs. O' Leary to sniff out Annabeth, then to give me her location. After a while of conversation, Mrs. O' Leary headed off. "We have to go find the cure. Then I'll go find Annabeth." I stated. "Ill help you find her when were done" Thalia said. "Me too" Nico added. "Okay then. Let's go to the underworld" I said.

We traveled for about 2 hours on foot then we stopped. We were at a novelty shop. "Nico, what are we doing here?" asked Thalia confused. "The entrance is inside, we just have to pass the demigod that holds the key." Nico explained. "How do we get past him?" I asked eagerly. "We have to pass one of his challenges" Nico said wearily. "Okay then, let's go" Thalia said opening the door. As we stepped in a scent of smoke hit me. We all started to cough, but then a man in his late 30's came out. He had salt and pepper hair, and gray eyes. A child of Athena. "How may I help you?" he asked with a heavy British accent. "Underworld passage. Number 42" Nico said instantly. The man's eyes glazed green then he walked over motioning us to come. "You have 3 choices of my challenges. One: choices, two: mazes, and three: pressure. Choose" he said to us.

We all looked at each other and silently made a choice, maze. "We choose maze" I said to the man. "This way then" he said and lead us down a hallway. There was a door at the end that had writing on it. "You all must pass the maze, together." He told us. Then he opened the door and we walked in. Thalia went pale. "No, no, no, no. I can't do this." She said and backed up. "You have to. For us, for Chiron and Annabeth." Nico said. The room was a clear glass maze, in the middle of the sky. Heights I instantly thought. "Thalia, it's ok. We can get through this together." I said. Thalia was afraid of hieghts.

Surprisingly Thalia had to hold onto Nico's hand as we walked onto the glass flooring. "How much harder is this going to get?" I asked, while turning. After about what seemed like 5 hours of wandering around corners we decided to stop. How are we going to get out of here?" asked a panicked Thalia. "It's ok, we'll be fine" Nico said comfortingly. Was it just me or were Nico and Thalia being strange? "Wait, hold on. I grabbed riptide out of my pocket and took the cap off. The blade shined brightly against the glass, and there it was. In the glass were the smallest indents. It was a line so we decided to follow it. After 5mins we made it to a door. "Well that was easy.

We entered the door to the underworld. Nico then lead the way to the place we needed to go. "There's a monster hang-out somewhere here. We just need to find it and slay a gorgon" Nico said calmly as ever. "Ok, let's head out" Thalia said looking better. "We have to pass Elysium though" Nico said, going more pale as ever. "Oh no." I said. Bianca was in Elysium. We started walking and it felt harder than usual. Eventually we got to Elysium. We were walking through the field then it happened. I was to shocked to even move. Bianca had appeared. "Nico, I missed you" she said, trying to reach out to him. "Bi- Bianca?' Nico stuttered. He tried to hug her but his body just passed through. Thalia was there looking as irritated as ever. "Thals you ok?" I asked her. "Fine" she snapped back. "Well ok." Then I said offended. "Bianca can you help us?" Nico asked. "I can't leave Elysium, remember?" Bianca said. "Oh yeah" Nico said sadly. "It's ok, you'll be fine." She said. "Can I talk to Thalia for a minute? Alone?" Bianca asked. "Sure" Nico and I said, before wandering off.

Thalia POV: "Thalia, how is Nico doing?" Bianca asked me. "He's doing fine. You haven't bothered to check on him at all." I snapped back. "What?" she asked confused. "You haven't bothered to talk to him, or even dream to him." I said. "I can't" she said to me. "Why not?" I asked. "It doesn't work, I can't do anything. No contact and I can't leave." She said. "I need to ask of you just one thing." Bianca said and kinda asked. "Shoot." I replied. "I need you to take care of Nico for me" then she vanished. A/N: Hope you like it. I added some Thalico just for you _ThalicoRULZ._ _P.S ALL RIGHTS TO RICK RIORDAN!_


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Sorry my last chapter sucked so much, not kidding. Anyways i hope this one is better. Review?**  
_Izz_  
_I really liked it! well I think it would be better with longer chapters. But if not that's fine to. Again I really liked it!_

**Thanks. ;)**

Annabeth POV:

I woke up tied up to a chair in the middle of an empty room. The room was barely lit so i couldn't see more than a foot away from me. From what i could tell was that i was in a cell, probably being held prisoner. I just hope that Percy is alright. Hopefully soon he would come looking for me but he had a quest to be done first, so it would take a while, we had at the most 6hrs left. Just maybe i could break free from the bounds. I struggled for about 30mins without any progress. Then the door opened and stood there was a ugly gorgon. (This was what happened while Percy was upstairs fighting monsters) "Well, well, well. Looks like someones awake." The monster said. I scoffed. "Well someones grumpy" the gorgon replied. "Shut your mouth" i spat back.

The monster looked taken back. "Well your going to be harder to control then others. Anyway, my name is Serpe, future ruler of the world." 'Serpe', said. Now my mind was racing, harder to control? Ruler of the world? What? "What do you mean?" I asked growing worried. "Well you see child of Athena, i will get a child of every major god and goddess and have them fight and work for me. When we go to destroy all the camps, we will be unstoppable!", he bellowed. "Who else have you caught prisoner?!" I yelled. "Well, i poisoned your director at camp, i might as well tell you. The daughter of Ares, the son of Athena so your half-brother, a daughter of Aphrodite, sons of Hermes, and you. But soon i will have the children of the big three as well very soon." He stated like it was normal.

Now i was scared. He was going to capture Percy, Thalia, and Nico. After a few minutes of staring me down he turned to leave. Great now i was in danger and so was Perce. After what seemed like an hour i heard some  
commotion outside. "Thalia get the right arm, not the left." I heard someone yell on the other side of the door. Percy. After a few minutes swords clashing the door broke down. Percy had his back facing me but i still knew it was him. "PERCY!" I yelled as loud as i could. His head snapped around so fast i thought it would fall off. "Annabeth?" He asked confused, the n it quickly turned into anger. He turned again, looking at the gorgon head on. "You took her?!", he screamed. The voice Percy used was a mix of anger, dread, hatred, and just pure scary. "Well, i took more of your friends than just her." Serpe said calmly, but i could see it in his eyes. He was scared crap-less. Then out of nowhere then gorgon's right arm stated oozing. Thalia grabbed a vial they probably found and filled it up with gorgon's blood.

"What?! How could you?" Serpe yelled in rage. "Smarts" Thalia said smirking. Percy then stabbed him from behind and he slowly disintegrated into golden dust. "Percy, little help here?" I asked. He quickly came and untied me, and pulled me into a bear hug. "I missed you." He whispered into my hair. "I've been gone for about 8hrs. But i missed you too." I said back. We pulled apart and leaned in but a few inches away from his face Thalia had to ruin it, again. "Well glad everyone made up but can we go now?" She asked. "No, we need to find the others." I said. "What do you mean others?" Nico asked. "The gorgon or Serpe captured others from camp as well as me." I explained to them. "Well, there's more doors in the hallway so they might be in there. "Ok lets split up and search them. How many did he take Annabeth?" Nico asked. I tried to think, "5 others" i stated. "Ok one for each of us. Then we meet up and open the last door together?" Thalia suggested. "Yeah ok sounds like a plan." Percy agreed. Then we headed off. About 20mins later we all met up.

It looked like Percy found Malcolm son of Athena, Thalia found Clarisse daughter of Ares, Nico found Drew daughter of Aphrodite, and i found Travis. "Where's Connor?" Travis asked wearily. "We don't know. But he's gotta be behind that door" Percy said. We all opened the door and tip-toed in.

**A/N: Sorry for uploading later too, i had a guitar concert to go to and it was an overall pretty busy week.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Percy POV:**

Lets just say, I was scared. We all walked in and Travis was inside a hovering on top of a tank. Well, he was tied around chains and above a tank, full of various monsters that looked really hungry. "Tell us again son of Hermes, where is the true crown?" asked/yelled one of the Telekins. We already got the gorgons blood of healing, so we decided to just barge in and attack. Let me be the fist to say 'bad idea'. Since Annabeth was a daughter of Athena and all she didn't charge in like a lunatic. We got trapped and now were hanging upside down. She looked up at me and put her finger to her lips, signaling for us to be quiet. The telekin turned around and said "ahh, Percy Jackson. How nice of you to join us with you friends." Then he counted us "Only 4 others? Where is the daughter of Athena?" He asked and I tensed. He noticed my discomfort and smiled. "Ahh, she's here somewhere I can smell her," he said. "Well at least we have you for information now. Rise then above the tank!" He said. Then we started to move over to Connor. "Hey guys. Umm how's it going?" Connor asked casually. "Really?! That's what you ask?", screamed Thalia. "Guys calm down. We need to get out of here," Malcolm said.

After a few minutes Malcolm started making sounds using the chains. We all looked at him awkwardly then a sound came back. The monsters turned and there it was again, but this time across the room. Annabeth. I hoped that she wouldn't get caught. The monsters all looked confused and angry. Then we started moving away from the tank. "Yes!" Travis and Connor shouted. Then we stopped suddenly. "Wait, what's going on?" Drew said worried. "Calm down, it's probably just rusty" Clarrise said. "Ok guys, we have to jump from here" I said. "How do we do that HANGING UPSIDE DOWN?!" Nico yelled.

After a few minutes I managed to grabbed Riptide out of my pocket. I quickly cut the chain and did a back flip. Now to help the others, or not. Apparently all the monsters decided I was the one they want most. They surrounded me and looked really angry. Then I heard a piercing scream. I looked over at the source and I saw Annabeth with the head telekin with her. He had her by the arm and a sword surprisingly at her throat. No I thought. I won't lose her this way, I felt adrenaline rush over me. All the same time I felt angry, sad, hate, and power. I was outraged. Suddenly a rush of power washed over me and Riptide grew in my hand, now from a 3ft sword it was a bright green and blue sword that was roughly 5ft. I slashed through the front line of monsters.

After 2 minutes of slashing and running, I was face to face with the last telekin. The one that had Annabeth. I was going to kill him, for as long as possible. "Let. Her. Go. Now." I said deathly. He just smirked. "What if I don't?" He replied casually. This made me even more pissed off. "You little son of a bitch. I said let her go. Or I will make this the last time you can walk again" I stated. He just held on tighter. The next thing happened in a flash, my body went rigid and I was swirling around. I had my own hurricane swirling around me, then I raised my hands and there were 20ft waves above me. I then launched them.

The entire room was filled with water. I quickly remembered the others and made a bubble for them. Now to kill the telekin while he was dazed. I swam up to him and grabbed his neck. "If you ever touch her again. I will do worse." I said, but it wasn't my voice. This voice sounded murderous and like a killer. But that's how I felt right then and there. I slowly put Riptide up to his neck and slowly pulled the sword across. Dust spilled out and he soon was just dust floating around in water.

Then I felt weak. But that didn't matter, I needed to find Annabeth. I quickly looked around and there she was, floating around the water, unconscious. I made a bubble around her and shot forward. I slammed into the bubble and it almost popped. "No, Annabeth. Please no. I love you. Please stay with me" I said, then I started crying. Then a spout of water sprayed my face. I looked at her face and she was spitting up water.

After a few minutes she was 'fine'. I quickly grabbed her by the waist and pulled her to me. "I thought you were gone." I said still crying. "I love you too." She said then we kissed. After a few minutes we came up for air and heard muffling. "I forgot about them" I said. After we got everyne in chained and out of the room we had to get back to camp.

**A/N: Sorry for the longish update I've been caught up with school and YouTube so yeah. Review?**

**All rights go to Rick Riordan!**


End file.
